


Снежный пепел

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's a birthday present, M/M, Sabo-centric (One Piece), Soulmates, i tried very hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Холод так и норовился взять верх и забрать его в холодные пучины того света.English version.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 5





	Снежный пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/gifts).



Сколько себя помнил, он никогда не чувствовал холода. Точнее не так, он чувствовал прохладу, но никогда не ощущал ледяного, пробирающего до самого сердца — души — жуткого холода.

В их мире родственных душ это и не такая уж и редкость. И факт всегда остается фактом: если умрёт твоя родственная душа, ты умрёшь следом. Замерзнешь насмерть. Это может произойти в течении дня, месяца, года. Это никогда не установленная точная дата. Учёные на протяжении многих (сотен?) лет пытались выяснить это, но смогли сойтись лишь на одном — всё зависит от силы воли человека.

Сабо не знал — _не помнил_ — своего человека. Не помнил, пока не стало слишком поздно. Не помнил, пока зудящий холод, который был с ним на протяжении десяти лет, в одно мгновение превратился у ледяные пустоши самого холодного острова, самой ледяной пещеры в которой ему приходилось бывать. Он не знал кто, _не знал **кем**_ была его половинка.

А потом ему на глаза попалась газета с заголовком о успешной казни Огненного Кулака. _И он вспомнил._

Единственное, что он хотел в этот момент — это замерзнуть, умереть вслед за Эйсом. Он никогда не представлял своей жизни без него. К сожалению, амнезия всё решила за него.

Единственное, что остановило его от мгновенной смерти — Луффи. Сабо не знал где он, как он, _жив ли он_.

Но он знал, что если он оставит Луффи одного, после смерти Эйса, то тот оторвёт ему голову на том свете. Не будет ни лекций, ни недовольного фырканья или гневных слов, которыми так любил разбрасываться Эйс. Это будет мгновенная смерть — что иронично, так как он уже будет мёртв — и тотальное игнорирование.

Он не мог оставить Луффи.

Также, как не мог оставить Коалу, Хака и Драгона. Своих товарищей и дело, ~~всей его~~ которому он посвятил большую часть своей жизни. Он не мог умереть в одночасье.

Ему пришлось привыкать жить с вечным холодом внутри него. Холодом, который так и норовился взять верх и забрать его в холодные пучины того света.

Сабо выкручивался. Теперь он носил на несколько слоев одежды больше. Теперь он никогда не отправлялся на зимние острова. Теперь у него в секундной доступности был обогреватель. Теперь у него в голове была одна единственная мысль — выжить.

С употреблением фрукта Мера-Мера — фрукта Эйса — стало чуточку легче. Он представил, что частичка Эйса теперь с ним. Всегда. А также он стал огнём. Он буквально стал огнём, не способным замёрзнуть. Не то, чтобы это сильно повлияло. Он всё ещё замерзал, но уже не так зудяще. Его огонь очень редко принимал сжигающую всё до тла форму — только когда он был до безумия взбешён и зол. В остальном же это был больше чуть более тёплый огонь, который едва может кому-либо навредить.

Стало легче. Стало чуточку проще. Но не совсем. Желание замёрзнуть вслед за Эйсом никуда не делось. Желание защитить Луффи и не оставлять его одного не пропало.


End file.
